Digital image frames may be captured by various types of devices, such as digital cameras and portable and mobile devices incorporating a digital camera or a digital camera module. When being collected, for example, for displaying purposes, image data of a plurality of digital image frames may be arranged and organized, for example, chronologically on the basis of the times of capture thereof.
Reliability of arranging or organizing image data of a plurality of digital image frames may be affected, for example, by the accuracy and the time zone of the internal clocks of capturing device(s) by which the digital image frames were captured.